unspoken
by kanebii
Summary: Spoilers for the manga but mostly PWP. Click for further warnings.


For my sister because she needs a reason to ship this couple.

**Summary:** _Set before Yato met Hiyori. He was lucky that a certain God of Fortune had found him._

**Disclaimer:** _As usual, I own nothing but this story._

**Warning:** _Spoilers. Please don't read if you haven't read the manga and you are wondering who the hell is Ebisu. And no, Ebisu is not Kofuku._

_Also Unbetaed._

* * *

I was jealous of you.

I really was.

Because you were the rich kid that had everything he wanted. You lived in a different world, different from mine and Nora's.

I continued to be jealous of you until I realized that you were unhappy with the life you led.

You acted like a good boy that you were and had always been. You never wanted or wished anything for yourself. You didn't know how to.

"Then what about you?! Don't you want anything for yourself at all?!"

I remembered shouting at you. Because you always wore that mask, that neutral and calm mask you used to fool the world. You never got angry, you never showed your happiness, that was why I decided to be angry for your sake. I wanted you to live your life, not the one that people wanted you to be but the life that you desired.

Somehow, before I even knew, we had become friends. Good friends despite what people say.

And then something changed. It took me a long time to come to the realization that you were more than just a friend.

To me, you were-

.

I wake up, staring at a foreign ceiling I know Tenjin's temple doesn't have. I wonder where am I. Sitting up, a sharp pain shoots up my left abdomen. Memories from last night rushes back as my head gets clearer. Shiki isn't here anymore. I released her last night. With a heavy sigh, I run my hand through messy hair. Looks like I will have to find another Shinki soon. She was considerate enough to wait until we finished fighting a nasty Ayakashi last night. Only until then did she tell me she wanted out. She was a good Shinki but lacked the devotion to her God. I always knew she would leave one day so I simply let her go.

Still.

That doesn't answer why I was here, in a strange room with warm blanket and bandaged.

'You were into some big fight last night. That Bakeneko left some pretty bad wounds on you. You were lucky that I happened to be passing by that area.'

My gaze snaps toward the owner of the voice. White shirt, ironed trousers and that hairstyle without a single strand out of place, I can't help but groan upon seeing the sight of you. It has been a long time since we last saw each other but I never knew that the time when we meet again, it would be you who saved my ass.

'I would be fine, it's not like I need your help, Ebisu.'

Your expression remains stoic and unreadable. Over years, you had grown up from the boy you once were. I am no longer able to read you like before. Back then, you weren't an open book but I had managed to see through you. I guess it isn't the case now. You have grown up into a man, taller than me and became a splendid God.

'I highly doubt that but since we both know how stubborn you can be, let's leave it at that.'

You reply as the corner of your lips curls up slightly in amusement. Dark eyes bore into mine and I glare right back at you. Slowly and tentatively, you shorten our distance and gracefully sit down next to me. The moon is full tonight, pouring silver threads of light on earth. The light touches my skin, giving it a translucent glow. The night's chilly breeze blows through the window and makes me shiver a little. Outside the garden, the croaking sound of the frog is drowned in the silence of night.

'How long have I passed out?'

I ask in a merely curious manner. My body still aches a little but that probably because I had been staying in bed for too long.

'A day.'

You give me a simple answer while your eyes, those dark eyes which never fail to give me chills, are staring at me again. I wonder if it is a habit of you, staring at people, watching them, or you just do it to unnerve me. Tearing myself from your relentless stare, I turn my attention to my bandaged right hand. Carefully, I begin taking off the white gauze. Another hand stops my ministration.

'Let me do it.'

'Huh?'

I give you the look that heavily implies 'are you okay?' or 'did your head bump into something?' but you ignore it. The Ebisu I knew couldn't even tie his own shoe-laces and he always has to have his Shinki or someone else doing it for him. And now, here he is, telling me that he would do something for me.

'I've learnt to treat a wound and change the wrap so no need to be so surprised.'

With controlled irritation, you say to me while avoiding looking at me. Your main focus is my hand. Long and nimble fingers undo the gauze with ease, as if you have done this many times before. And then it hits me, it really has been too long since I last saw you. Perhaps it has been long enough for you to change. A hundred years? Two hundred? I had already forgotten.

'I couldn't help it. Who are you and what did you do to Ebisu? There's no way in hell he could do something as complicate as treating a wound.'

I laugh heartily but something begins to tug in my chest. Observing you taking the dirtied bandage off brings me a melancholic feeling. You ignore the comment and mumble, loud enough for me to hear.

'It's healed so there is no need to rewrap it. The new skin has formed but you should be careful. It's still sensitive.'

'Thanks.'

Just when I am about to retract my hand, you hold it firmly in yours. I tilt my head in curiosity. Delicately, you lower your head and touch my skin with your chapped lips. Suddenly, I am at a loss. You kiss each of my finger with something akin to admiration and appreciation. For once, you have caught me like a deer in headlights. Since when did you grow up to be so unpredictable?

'I've always like your hands. They are so soft, even when you are a War God, you still have such beautiful hands.'

It is true. My hands which should have callouses and scars from years of wielding sword are still soft and smooth for some mysterious reasons. Perhaps it comes with being a God. Who knows. I don't really care either way.

'It has been too long. You couldn't have remembered what my hands are like.'

I joke and you look at me. Your gaze is intense. Too intense that makes my breath hitches. I don't like where this is going.

'Never once, Yatogami. You know what time is like to us Gods. Even when hundred of years passed, it would always felt like yesterday. I've never forgotten anything about you.'

Yes. And I know you are not lying either. You have never lied to me.

'And why is that? I'm just a mere minor God, Ebisu. What makes me so special in your eyes?'

'I don't know. Maybe I'm just fascinated by you.'

You let go of my hand and I kind of miss your warmth already. It is like you to say blunt, straight-to-the-point things. That is one of a thousand things I dislike about you, being so direct, but part of me can't help but liking it. You are kind but your way of showing kindness is unlike Kofuku. With Kofuku, it has something to do with the crush she has on me. She likes to spoil me rotten and pamper me like her boyfriend, thinking it is the right thing to do while you refuse to do the same. It would usually be rare words of acknowledgement or simple praise that never fails to make my heart flutters. I don't know how you do it but you really do it well.

'My Shinki has just resigned, I won't go ahead and lie to you, you would know anyway. I still haven't have any worshiper of my own and yesterday was the last straw...'

Looking at my hand, unblemished as if they weren't injured at all, I slump my shoulder in dejection.

'I'm tired.'

You are staring again. I am sure of it because I can feel your eyes on me which makes me wonder what kind of expression you are having. My hands grasp the thick blanket as I wait for you to speak, to do something. The silence isn't broken by the sound of your voice but the rustling of clothes resounding in the big washitsu.

'Then rest. You have done enough.'

Sturdy arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer to you. Funny, I remember meeting you when you were just a boy, clumsy and oh so innocent. Who would have thought that years later, it is in your arms that I feel safe. It is a comforting and welcoming touch to my worn out body. I can't recall when was the last time someone had hold me close but right now I couldn't careless. All I want to do is to indulge in the warmth that you offer. Your breath caresses my cheek as you lean on my shoulder. Closing my eyes, I let my body sag against yours. Your scent surrounds me. It is the smell of the sea, of sunshine and the bitter smell of ink.

_So close._

'Ebisu...'

Before you can say anything, I tilt my head and close the gap between our lips. My eyes are shut. I don't want to see your face. Just for a while, let me be selfish. Even if this kiss only last for a moment, I have no regret.

'Yatogami.'

My name escapes your lips and I feel your hand, so gentle, cupping my face. Your palm is rough but I like the way it feels on my skin.

'Open your eyes.'

Reluctantly, I do as you say. My cheeks are getting hotter and hotter. My heart is beating wild. I shouldn't look, I don't want to look but it is too late to turn away. Your dark eyes captivate me and I am bare. Your finger traces my lips, tenderly touching the delicate skin and it took me a few seconds to realize that I am trembling. I want to speak up, to break this silence, this moment of intimacy that is too much for me but somehow, I couldn't find my voice. You are smiling and again, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Why are you smiling like that?

The next time we meet in a real kiss, it is you who initiates it. You pull me on your lap and kiss me with the passion I don't know exist. Since did you learn to kiss like that? Did Benten teach you? You used to visit her a lot. My thought is disturbed when your hand decide to wander lower, touching my thigh.

'Don't think. You are thinking too hard I can hear it.'

'Haa...'

I whimper as you dive in again, this time taking advantage of my open mouth. Your tongue is strong and oppressive, exploring my warm cavern. My body is on fire, every nerves sing with anticipation just from your touch. Feather touches caress my skin and I feel your hand move higher and higher, teasing me. I try to return the kiss but all of my strength seems to have left me. Feebly, I clutch your white shirt and hanging onto it like dear life, pressing and pulling. It is hot, too hot for me to handle. You push me back, just a little, enough to separate our lips and I know you are taking in the sight of me. Eyes like midnight sky looks so intense and I can see my own reflection in those dark gems. Hair tousled, cheeks blushing, lips red and glistens with saliva, my yukata has slipped down a bit, revealing pale skin.

'How cute.'

You murmur and lean in to kiss my neck. I cling onto you and arch into your touch. It feels so good. You place kisses down my pale column then it soon turns into sucking and nibbling. At the same time, you push my yukata down and pinch my nipple. I know this is going to be bad, if we keep up at this rate then there would be no turning back. And yet I couldn't bring myself to push you away. I can't deny that I don't want this. A loud gasp is wrung out from me when you roll my sensitive nub firmly and then another sharp hiss of pain. You bit me hard then suck on it as if you want to apology. I know it would leave mark but it only serves to fuel the lust that I'm experiencing.

'Ebisu, I... want you.'

_Ah, I said it._

.

I am on my back, facing the ceiling again as your breath is hot against my ear.

'I want you so much, Yatogami. Want to see you undone beneath me, want to hear you moan for me...'

It's funny. The you who is whispering those dirty things to me, dominating me is completely different from the normal compose and stoic you. This is the side which no one has seen before and it makes me feel wanted. Your words are enough to make me groan and try to hide my face behind my arm but you won't have that. You tear my arm away and pin both of them above my head. Taking off your tie, you use it as a restraint and knot it tight but not enough to hurt my wrists. I whimper and squirm against the bound.

'Not fair, Ebi-aah!'

A shiver runs up my spine when I see you untying my sash and open my yukata. I look away, embarrassed and afraid. My body is bare for you to see and suddenly I feel so self-conscious all of a sudden.

'So beautiful.'

Colour pools in my cheeks. Your warm hands caress every inch of my torso in a loving manner. I am captured in your kiss, our tongues tangle and I let myself be led by you. I find it hard to fight against the heated touch that is exploring my body. With a smile, you dive forward and wrap your lips around my already erected nipple. Pleasure jolts up my spine and my body goes rigid. You lick and suck and tease the pink bud nonstop while I press my lips together to stop the moans that are threatening to spill out.

_More._

_I want more._

_It is not enough._

'Ebisu... more... give me more...'

I squirm and buck my hips up, trying to get your attention.

'As you wish.'

A hand slithers downward and wraps around my member. I squeak in surprise before let out a gasp. You start to move your hand along my inner thigh which sends shiver up and down my spine. Out of reflex, I close my legs, hiding myself. You kiss my calf and then my knee with such tenderness that I am not used to.

'Don't hide yourself from me.'

Hesitantly, I open my legs, giving you room to scoot closer. With a satisfied smile, you praise me.

'Good boy.'

And then you touch me. It is a foreign feeling, when someone is touching that place where I barely touch myself. It scares me a little. You know how to touch me and how to make me feel good. The tip of your finger thumbs the crown of my shaft while jacking me off. Pleasure is building in my stomach and body is slowly going insane. My mind is foggy and my vision blurred.

'No... not yet! Ebisu, s-stop or else I'll... ah... come.'

'Already?'

I crane my neck to look at you. Your eyebrow is raised and your hand is wet with my fluid. I wonder how many time more my cheeks will be burnt with embarrassment tonight. Lifting the digits to your lips, you lick them, tasting myself while keeping eyes contact with me. I find it so erotic, everything that you do seems to turn me on so much that it is starting to hurt.

'Untie me, please.'

You consider the request before doing as I've told you to. With my hands free, I sit up and pull you into a deep kiss. It is desperate and every words that I want to tell you, I pour them into that kiss. My hands cling tight, holding on as if you were my life and you do the same in return, embracing me in your strong arms. My hands fumble with your vest, unbuttoning it as fast as I can while mentally cursing you for wearing so much clothes. When I finally free you from the confinement of your white shirt, which is probably ruined now, I find myself amazed. Underneath the layers of clothes is a not too muscular body with full chest and those perfect abs which are enough to make me drool.

'What's wrong Yatogami?'

'Ah, it's nothing... you really have grown...'

'Of course I have. But I don't change and you should know it by now.'

I look at you, eyes wide. Brushing a strand of stray hair from my face, you say.

'It's written all over your face. You are never the one for changes, am I wrong? And just now, you were afraid because I have grown from the kid you once knew.'

'It's true...'

'I won't change. It's a promise.'

Without a doubt, I believe you.

Reaching down, I help you get rid of your trousers and push you back.

'Do you have any lube?'

'Uta-'

'And don't even think about ordering your Shinki to get it for you!'

Scowling, I frown disapprovingly and you sigh in resignation.

'It's under the tatami, the one over there.'

Following guide, I crawl to the said tatami and flip it open. Beneath it is a collection of condom, lube and toys. Kinky bastard. Taking a small bottle of lube, I crawl back to you. All the while, swaying my hips and never breaking eyes posture is tense and I smirk upon seeing what I want to see in your dark, dark eyes, hunger and desire. You are holding yourself back, I can see.

'Lay down for me.'

I push you down on the futon and straddle you. Once settled, I squeeze some lube in my hand, warming it up before lowering it to my entrance.

'Watch me, Ebisu.'

Gingerly, I tease the ring of muscles a little, giving you a show before thrusting in. Even when the digit is slick, it is still met with some resistances. I force myself to relax and accept the intrusion. I thrust in again and this time I let out a loud gasp, bearing the discomfort to the best of my ability. Another finger joins the first one and this time it hurts a little. I wriggle the fingers deeper and try to scissor inside, stretching and getting it prepare for something much bigger. Meanwhile, you shrug off your boxer and let me have a look at your goods. It was thick, not too big but lean and not too long. Just like the rest of you.

'Are you alright?'

You ask with concern but I give you a small assuring smile.

'Yeah, give me a m-moment.'

After taking some more time just wriggling, stretching and loosening up, I retract my finger and grope for the lube. Squeezing some more on my hand, I warm it up and coat your shaft with the liquid. A groan rumble in your throat as my hand makes contact with your hard member. It is hot and throbbing, the feels of it turns me on.

'Yatogami, I want to be in you.'

'I want you to do that too.'

Firm hands hold my waist and help me lowering myself on your member. Slowly, you press into me and I can't help but cry out. The feeling is overwhelming to the point of unbearable. Tears prick at the corner of my eyes but I do my best to hold my chocked sobs. It is too much. Take it out. I can't. But looking at you, at your eyes and seeing your affection behind each caresses, each words of comfort, I decide to bear with it a little longer. Your hand reaches my erection and with care, you begin pumping it. I grit my teeth, my face scrunches up in pleasure and my breath is caught in my throat. The moonlight is too blindingly bright and my stomach is shaking. Too much, there are too much sensation for me to take.

'M-move. Please.'

You obey wordlessly and I scream. The arousal comes back and hits me full force. Your hand never ceases pumping my shaft and the feeling of your member thrusting deeper and deeper, harder, penetrating me further is making me dizzy. Leaning down so that our chests touch, I speak between ragged breaths.

'Kiss me, Ebi-Ah! Ebisu!'

Your hand tangles itself in my hair and you pull my head down to grant me what I want. The kiss is sloppy and messy, teeth bumping but I wouldn't have it any other way.

'You are beautiful, Yatogami, I-urg, so tight. Your walls are constricting around me, sucking me in, argg!'

'D-Don't say that, ahhhh!'

'Look at you, all dishevelled and wanton. Fuck, you have no idea how erotic you are.'

A particular harsh thrust hits that special spot inside of me, making my vision goes white. I open my mouth in a silent scream and dig my nails into your shoulder. Being well aware that you hit the right spot, you start to increase the pace, rocking into me with fast and hard thrusts. My thoughts turn incoherent and I can only feel the pleasure you are giving me.

'Hold onto me.'

I blindly wrap my arms around your neck as you sit up and penetrate me deeper with the new position. My toes curl and flex in the futon as the pleasure courses through my veins, drowning me in this sweet oblivion. An overwhelming pressure builds in my groin and I know I am getting close.

'Ebisu, I'm close... so close.'

'Beg for it, come on, Yato, beg me to give it to you.'

'Please. Let me come, let me come, Ebisu!'

Rough fingers around my swollen length move in a hurried pace. Your breathing on my face is getting erratic and your movement is no longer controlled. Pounding me roughly, you whisper my name as if it was the most precious thing. Blissful completion comes to me sooner than I had thought. Muffling my cry with your lips, I release in your hand. You reach your climax after three more thrusts and signalling it with a low growl. I can feel your cum gushing inside me. You don't pull out, don't make any move to change our position or push me away. We stay like that, basking in the afterglow and listen to each other's breathing. My legs are still trembling and my body feels boneless.

'Don't let anyone touch you like I did, Yatogami, remember that.'

I hear you whisper while running your fingers to my hair but I doubt that, perhaps this is just some illusions, and my head is playing tricks with me. But if this is just an illusion then I may as well go along with it. Because when we face each other again tomorrow morning, you will act like nothing is wrong, nothing has happened, your mask will be back and I will be the only one stuck with this one way feeling.

'Yeah, I won't. Promise.'

_I belong to you after all._

.

The next morning, I find myself in your arms. It feels like a dream and dreams don't last for long. Quickly gathering my stuff, I wriggle out of the futon and try not to wake you up. Quickly locating my clothes which have been cleaned and folded neatly by the shoji* door, I begin putting them on.

'Are you going now?'

Without turning around, I nod.

'I will open a portal for you.'

Zipping up my jersey, I walk toward the garden, where the portal is waiting and pass the futon he is sitting on.

'Take care Yatogami. Luck will be by your side.'

'You too.'

With a flash, I find myself back in Tokyo again, in one of your temple. A bitter sweet feeling takes over me and suddenly, I am left with this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'Damn it...'

.

'Is it okay young master, letting him go like that?'

'It's fine Tatsu. It's better this way.'

'But...'

'He won't understand even if I say it to him so it's best to keep it this way. As long as he keeps his promise then it's fine... as long as you are mine... Yatogami.'

* * *

_Urg, so I finally finish this. It's hard to find the inspiration and motivation to write seeing that I've lost my interest in some other unfinished stories._

_Anyway, I love Ebisu so much and his relationship with Yato in the manga is just heartbreakingly cute xD_


End file.
